Advances in technology allow display systems to render video source content with significant improvements in image quality characteristics. For example, some relatively modern displays are capable of rendering content with a dynamic range that is higher or even significantly higher than the standard dynamic range (SDR).
In contrast, some displays have a significantly narrower dynamic range than high dynamic range (HDR). Mobile devices, tablet computers, game devices, low-end televisions and computer monitors may be constrained in their video rendering capability in terms of dynamic range, color gamut and resolution.
Source images captured by HDR cameras may have a scene-referred dynamic range that is significantly greater than dynamic ranges of most if not all display devices. Scene-referred HDR images may comprise large amounts of data, and may be converted into post-production formats (e.g., HDMI video signals, etc.) for facilitating transmission and storage. As images are delivered to end users' display devices for rendering, device-specific and/or manufacturer specific image transformations occur along the way, causing large amounts of visually noticeable errors and degradations in rendered images in comparison with the original scene-referred images.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.